Just Another Birdkid
by The-Pie-Is-Also-A-Lie
Summary: What if Sophie, Garrett, and Noah really had gone back to be famous?What if they got rich off their story and left the other mutants in the dust? #14 has never known any world other than the small dog crate she calls home. When they finally release her, she gets adopted and put in school. And she thought the Labs were tough. (Based off It's a Mutant Thing by I Was Divided by Zero)


**To those of you who have never read "It's a Mutant Thing", please go to my profile, I have a link to it. It's a wonderful story written by I Was Divided by Zero.  
**

**(I guess you could call this a fanfiction of a fanfiction...)**

***Cover is also by I Was Divided by Zero***

* * *

**Hi guys! Soooo this is basically what I think would've happened if Sophie and the rest of her "flock" went back to be famous mutants. This is what happens to the other hybrids and whatnot.**

**I hope you like it!**

***THE PIE IS A LIE!***

* * *

"And what's your name, sweetie?" the nice lady asked me. She shined a light in my eyes and held my hand.

"Subject number fourteen," I said, without hesitating.

"That's not your name," the woman said.

"Wait... what does 'name' mean?"

"It's what other people calls you," she explained patiently.

"Then, yes, my name is subject number fourteen."

She sighed. "Nobody has ever called you different?"

"No."

"Okay then, Subject Number-"

"Fourteen for short," I informed her, matter-of-factly.

"Okay, Fourteen. Would you like a new name? You could pick whatever you wanted."

"Hmm..." I thought about this for a second. I had never really liked having a number name, but I really wouldn't know what to name myself. "What's your name?" I asked curiously.

"My name is Chloe."

I didn't like how that one sounded. The "kluh" sound at the front was too strong.

She must've seen me hesitating. "How about Holly? That's my sister's name."

"What's 'sister'?"

She almost groaned.

We sat in a white room, no different than any other room I'd ever been in. There was a soft, long, chair under me that she'd explained was something called a sofa.

"Let's move on to another question, Fourteen."

"Okay."

I twirled my caramel hair around my finger. It used to be long and tangled, but the new doctors had _brushed_ it for me. Now it was soft and I couldn't help but stroke it, awed by how smooth it had become.

"How old are you?" Chloe asked me, consulting a clipboard.

"I don't know." And I really didn't. Time really didn't matter in the Labs. I could count the times I'd been in and out of the operating room, but not the number of years I'd been alive.

"Could I look at your teeth?"

That seemed like an odd question to me, but I nodded anyway. I'd been poked and prodded and tested on my entire life, what was one more examination to me?

I opened my mouth and Chloe put on a glove and put her fingers in my mouth. She did so much more gently than the old doctors.

I liked the new doctors. They treated me with more... more... I didn't know the word for it.

She took her fingers out of my mouth and took off the glove.

"What was that for?" I asked politely.

"I found out your age from your molars."

"You can do that?"

"Yes." She smiled at me.

"So how old am I?" I was sincerely wondering.

"It looks like you're at least 12. Maybe older."

"12 years?"

"Yes."

"Wow! How old are you?"

"Thirty-four years old."

"Wow!" I said again. I'd learned that word from the new doctors and couldn't stop saying it now. "That makes me half as old as you."

"You know math, Fourteen?"

"I sure do!" I started rattling off digits of pi and stating the quadratic formula. "X equals negative B, plus or minus the square root..."

"That's great!" Chloe announced. She hurriedly wrote down notes on her clipboard.

"You know what else I know how to do?" I said, eager to show her my other skills.

"What?" she asked, almost as excited as me.

I blinked.

No, not _blinked,_ like closing my eyes and opening them again. I _blinked _like I _bounced_.

Oh... you don't get that either? Well... I don't really know how to explain it...

I can move to another place just by thinking it. It tires me out a lot, but not as much as walking. Of course, I can't blink far away. Only within a room, or maybe a little bigger than that.

This time, I blinked to the other side of the office. My crisp white hospital gown came with me. Generally, anything that I was supporting with my own strength came with me when I blinked. My shoes were problematic in this way. I usually jumped off the ground a little when I blinked, so that my shoes and socks would come with me, because if I didn't they just counted as something that I was standing on.

Then I blinked to the other corner of the room. I went back and forth, trying to impress Chloe. When she finally figured out what I was doing, she clapped her hands together and looked pleased.

"Great job, Fourteen!"

I smiled. It was the first time anyone had ever said that to me. _Great job._ I repeated the words over and over in my head. I was still saying them to myself as Chloe led me out into a hallway and down the corridor. _Great job. Great job. Great job._

Chloe passed me along to another social worker, who let me sit in a carpeted room with a lot of other kids.

I tossed my long caramel hair over my shoulder to get it out of my eyes. I examined the rest of the kids. They were mostly my age, with some older, and some younger. They were all just sitting around talking, gazing around the room at the beautiful pictures on the walls, and running their hands over the soft carpeting.

"Hello," one of the girls my age greeted me.

"Hello," I said back. I smiled at her. "What are you?"

That had become a common greeting among us mutants in the Labs. Not "how are you?" or "what's your name?" Those were always kind of obvious. Mostly, if you wanted to figure something out about someone, all you needed to ask about was their DNA.

"I'm lupine. What about you?" she asked. She had black-almost-blue hair, with piercing yellow eyes.

"Avian," I stated.

"I always wanted to be avian. You have the wings, right?"

"Yes." I unfurled my wings and stretched them to their full length. They were red with hints of gray, like a cardinal's.

"Wow..." the girl awed.

"Yeah," a few other kids agreed.

I folded up my wings again and took a seat next to the girl. "Did they let you pick a name for yourself?" I asked.

"Yes." She looked down sheepishly. "Heather."

"That's a very pretty name." In fact, I liked it very much. The "th" sound what soft and had a soothing feel to it.

"Did you pick a name?" Heather asked me.

I shook my head. "No, not yet. I can't decide on one."

"I'll help you!" she suggested.

We went around the room asking for people's names. Most of them hadn't chosen any yet, but some girls gave names like _Olivia _or _Emma_ or _Hailey_.

None of them really seemed to suit me. And above that, I didn't want a name that anybody else had. I wanted to be different.

Just then, someone brought in a big TV and hooked it up to the wall. Everyone fell silent to watch. It was a news station, reporting on... on... _us._

"_Now all the hybrids are being kept safely at the St. Mary's hospital here in San Francisco. We have been denied the privilege of interviewing any of the hybrids that were just recently released, but we were fortunate enough to have some volunteer hybrids come on air for us. Now we speak to Sophia Shields, Noah Greene, and Garrett McLaughlin._"

I tuned out the news broadcast. I knew I should listen because they were mutants just like us, but they were much older, and they didn't act the same. They seemed smarter than us, and more special. I think later in the interview, they said they'd been released a long time ago from the Labs. That was really too bad, because I _really_ liked the one with the green eyes.

When the show was over, the rest of us mutants whispered to each other.

Heather came up to me. "I bet those people will get famous now."

"I want to be famous too!" I said.

"I do too!" another kid shouted.

"Why would you want to be famous like that?" a scrawny boy asked, scowling.

"Why wouldn't you?" I replied to him.

"Because then everybody would always want to be by you. No one would ever leave you alone."

I thought about this for a second. He was right. He was smart!

"Hey, what's your name?" I asked him.

"Fifteen."

"I'm Fourteen!" I announced gleefully.

He smiled just a bit. "I'm better than you," he teased. "I have a bigger number."

"No, you're not better than me!" I said.

"Yes I am."

"No you're not."

"I am."

"Are not."

"Are to."

"Are not."

"Are not!"

"Are not."

"Are to!" I said, only realizing what he'd done after I'd said it. He laughed. I laughed with him.

* * *

**Do you like it so far!? *Please say yes please say yes please say yes!***

**BTW: What should Fourteen's name be!? I'm taking an unofficial poll right now about it. It should be unique and stuff, so don't put "Sabrina" or "Ashley" or something. (No offense to those of you with those names, of course! ;P )**


End file.
